elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Kings
The Amulet of Kings is an amulet that contains the spirit of Alessia and only worn by the emperors of Cyrodiil. It is a central item during the Oblivion Crisis, which revolves around the delivery of the amulet to the last heir of the late Emperor Uriel Septim VII. The amulet may only be worn by members of the Septim bloodline. History In the first years of the First Era, a powerful race of Elves called the Ayleids, or the Heartland High Elves, ruled central Tamriel with an iron hand. The high and haughty Ayleids relied on their patrons, the treacherous Daedric Princes, to provide armies of daedra and dead spirits. With these fearless magical armies, the Ayleids preyed without mercy upon the young races of men, slaughtering or enslaving them at their whim. On behalf of the suffering Human races, St. Alessia, the first in the line of Cyrodilic Royalty, sought the aid of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, and ruler of the noble Aedra. Akatosh looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the daedra loving Ayleids. In token of this Covenant, Akatosh gave to Alessia and her descendants the Amulet of Kings and the eternal Dragonfires of the Imperial City. Thus does Alessia become the first gem in the Cyrodilic Amulet of Kings. The gem is the red diamond in the middle of the Amulet. This is the symbol of the Empire and later taken as the symbol of the Septim line. It is surrounded by eight other gems, one for each of the divines. In the early years of the Second Era, Emperor Reman I instituted the ritual of lighting the Dragonfires which now accompanies the crowning of every new emperor. Following the official coronation ceremony, the new monarch is soul-linked to the Amulet of Kings and sent to the Temple of the One to light the enchanted Dragonfires, which burn until his death. Oblivion Crisis The Amulet was given to the Hero by Emperor Uriel Septim VII, just before the emperor's assassination. The Hero was instructed to take the amulet to Jauffre, the leader of the Blades, who gave the Hero more information on how to find Uriel VII's last surviving heir. But the amulet was stolen, and he/she has to go through a series of tough challenges to get it back. Then it was used by Martin Septim (the last heir to the throne) to make himself into the avatar of Akatosh (a burning enourmous dragon) and so he could defeat Mehrunes Dagon, and end the Oblivion Crisis once and for all. Technicalities So long as the Empire shall maintain its worship of Akatosh and his kin, and so long as Alessia's heirs shall bear the Amulet of Kings, Akatosh and his divine kin maintain a strong barrier between Tamriel and Oblivion, so that mortal men need never again fear the devastating summoned hosts of the Daedric Princes. But if the Empire should slacken in its dedication to the Nine Divines, or if the blood of Alessia's heirs should fail, then shall the barriers between Tamriel and the Daedric realms fall, and Daedra worshipers might summon lesser daedra and undead spirits to trouble the races of men. Note * After completing the quest Two Sides of the Coin, you can receive Arnora's True Amulet which looks very similar to the Amulet of Kings. * It is also possible equip the original by enchanting the amulet. The message will come up, but the amulet will still be equip and around your neck. The name of the amulet can also be changed by enchanting it. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena (First Mentioned) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Sources *Amulet of Kings (Book) *Trials of St. Alessia *Varieties of Faith in the Empire *Remanada *Where Were You When The Dragon Broke? * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion References ru Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Clothing